Tender Heart
by AbandonAccount1997
Summary: When forced to attend a camping trip and share a room with Matt, Near learns more than he ever though possible about Mello. Can this trip sooth the years of anger and hurt?


I do not own Death Note

 **Warnings (will be updated so check with each chapter)** \- Abuse

* * *

The day of the first ever camping trip at Wammy's House was charged with excitement and anticipation that has been building for weeks, everywhere children were laughing and packing haphazardly. Even the staff-well the lucky ones- were excited to get a break for the next few weeks; the only person who was dreading the trip was a small teen all dressed in white .

Near sighs as Linda ran passed his room squealing. His bags taunts him from the other side of the room, he didn't even pack them, according to Roger pajamas were not appropriate and he sent a few of the older kids off with instructions to buy some that were at least Roger specified didn't look forward to the trip, 21 days, in the sweltering heat while hiking and getting eaten up by bugs, and the insufficient care and control that will be placed on the other children, mainly Mello. While Mello has always been inclined enmity towards Near and has often screamed and threw and broke Near's stuff when in enraged; he hadn't done anything more violent until five months ago. Near conceals a winch in remembrance of the first beating Mello gave him, that was by far the worst beating Mello gave Near- his ribs ached for weeks afterwards and at the time he was sure Mello would kill him.

" Hey freak!" Near's thoughts were interrupted when said blonde walked into the room accompanied by his best friend Matt .

"Hello Mello, Matt." Near's head lifts up slowly and he addresses both boys waiting for them to state why they have entered his room.H e eyes Matt and wonders if he was also going to join in on the beatings. Matt has never displayed any hostility towards him but Near knows from many of the cases he worked on that there doesn't always have to be a reason to cause others anguish. "May I ask why you are here?" Near said politely when the two just continued to stare at him

" Roger asked me to grab your bags- well he asked Matt but being the gracious person I am I offered to help along with him after all-" Mello smirks "- the poor little sheep Near wouldn't be able to carry anything heavier than a pillow with his wimpy arms." Matt snorts whether at Mello's comment or his Gameboy is unknown.

"Come on man leave the guy alone and grab a bag and I'll grab the other we only have twenty minutes till the bus leaves." Matt says putting his Gameboy away giving Mello a frankly goofy smile. " Yeah, whatever ruin my fun." Mello grabs both of Near's bags and walks out in a huff.

"Or you know ignore everything I said and do it by yourself." Matt remarks sarcastically, and rolls his eyes at his best friends antics. "Well come on we won't be able to catch up with him, but we will still be on time if we leave now." It took Near a few seconds to realize that Matt was addressing him.

"You want me to walk with you?" Near question his hand coming up to twirl his hair.

"Sure-" Matt shrugs "-besides Roger told me to make sure you didn't try to hide in your animal fort or something." Matt flashes his dimples and Near frowns insulted; if he was going to hide it certainly wouldn't be in such a easy and predictable place. But he gets up anyway and shuffles out of the door behind Matt giving his room one last longing glance. Near was startled by Matt's chuckle Near looks up at him imploringly as they walk.

"You really don't want to go do you?" Matt says in the way of an explanation. Near shrugs twirling his hair." Ah such wise words Near! No wonder you don't talk much, if you did there would be people hanging off of you for the chance of hearing such awe inspiring speech!" Matt laughs again eyes dancing behind orange goggles. Near didn't feel as if Matt was making fun of him it was more like a friend joking with another friend, with the exception of course Matt and himself were not friends. They walk in silence the entire way to the bus where almost everyone was on.

"Matt! Where the hell have you been." Mello storms up to them. "I was walking Near here." Mello looks at Near and sneers "No wonder you took so long the freak probably had to stop and rest after each step." Mello wraps his arms around Matt and discreetly elbows Near painfully in the ribs, and walks away chatting with Matt onto the bus. Near sighs and rubs at his ribs he could feel the bruise forming.

Near waits until everyone is on the bus and sits on the first empty seat he finds, he looks out the window and gets lost in his thoughts. Near wishes he would tell Roger about Mello, but he knows he won't ever since Mello unleashed his physical torment on Near, Mello seems calmer and happier Near looked at Mello's file and there was a 63% decrease in general delinquent acts and Mello's therapist has noticed a positive change in attitude. It seems that getting rid of his bottled up frustration has made favorable adjustments to Mello in whole. Near would endure the bruises and pain to keep Mello as happy as possible, because after all, Near was to blame for Mello's anger in the first place.

* * *

Thank you for reading if you liked it and want to be notified when it updates please follow it. Also please leave a review I am only motivated by people's responses and if I receive any I will update quickly.


End file.
